


Coming Home

by Nepthys



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepthys/pseuds/Nepthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Sex, dirty!talk from Gene, and a smidgeon of kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

"If you don't know what to do with it by now, Gladys, we might as well pack it in and go back downstairs and have a mug of Horlicks."  
   
Sam had paused astride him. Gene held Sam's hips to steady him, his thumbs moving in small arcs over the smooth skin.  
   
"I just want to go slowly." Sam's eyes flickered up to Gene's. "I'm getting used to you again."  
   
He took a deep breath and lowered himself gingerly, Gene's hands now soothing over his corded thigh muscles.   
   
"You all right?"  
   
Sam nodded, but his jaw was tense. "Yes, it's just been a while, that's all."  
   
"Oi! What do you mean a while?" Gene gave Sam's leg a light slap. "We were at it not an hour ago - you can't have forgotten that quickly!"  
   
Sam flashed him a brief grin. "No, but it was over quite fast."   
   
"Are you impugning my staying power, Tyler?"  
   
Sam gave a breathy laugh "Well, I didn't last any longer than you did. Guess we were both glad to see each other."  
   
"On which subject, that's the last time you're allowed to go off on an undercover job like that. A month is far too long – you should see the state of the paperwork back in the office. And I ran out of clean shirts a week ago."   
   
Gene sniffed, and added in a lower tone, "Not to mention the fact that I've just about worn my own hand out."  
   
Sam smiled, leaning forward to kiss him, their tongues sliding together in a lazy movement which was both familiar and arousing. Gene stroked his hands down Sam's spine, and as Sam relaxed he eased down further until he was kneeling astride Gene's lap.  
   
"Jesus, you're tight," Gene muttered.  
   
"Don't think we were at it long enough earlier to stretch me much," Sam panted.  
   
"I'm not complaining, mind you – you feel bloody fantastic to me…"  
   
Gene trailed his hands over Sam's chest and taut, smooth belly, then glanced down, eyeing Sam's now-wilted erection.  
   
"….Having said that, we don't have to do this tonight, you know."  
   
"No, I'll be fine, really. And I want this. I've missed you."  
   
"Well, that's very sweet and all, but I don't want you complaining that you can't sit down for the next week."  
   
Sam shook his head. "It's OK. We can just take it slowly."  
   
He leant in and they kissed again, getting used to the feel and smell of each other once more. Hands stroked over heated, pliant flesh, re-learning textures and curves and planes.  
   
Sam rolled his hips experimentally. Then he pulled back a little and moved his legs, carefully unfolding them from his kneeling position.  
   
"Where are you off to, Gladys?"  
   
"Nowhere. Don't worry, just thought I'd shift us around a bit."  
   
Sam settled down to sit across Gene's lap, his legs splayed out to either side. He cocked his head to one side, considering.  
   
"Tell you what, can you lean forward a mo?"  
   
"I didn't know we were playing Twister," Gene grumbled, leaning forward from the headboard. Sam moved carefully to wrap his legs around Gene's waist, releasing a long breath as he sank down further, feeling the heat of arousal slowly unfurling from the base of his spine.   
   
Gene gave a low, breathy sound of pleasure and settled back until he was resting against the headboard once more, Sam leaning against his chest, and their arms wrapped around each other.   
   
Gene spoke hoarsely. "So what the hell have you been doing in your spare time for the last month, reading the 'Kama Sutra'?"  
   
Face pressed into Gene's neck, Sam gave a shaky laugh. "It does feel brilliant, doesn't it."  
   
Gene rocked slightly. "It does. I can't move much, though."  
   
"Neither can I."  
   
"We'll have to eventually. Unless you fancy being found like this by the fire brigade."  
   
Sam smiled. "I know. But for now this is perfect."  
   
Their breathing gradually slowed, and Gene began to circle one hand in a gentle rhythm over Sam's back. Sam could feel his own muscles gradually relax and unwind, the tension of the past month seeping out of him. He sighed.  
   
"Sorry. For being late reporting in that last time. I couldn't get away to a phone any earlier without raising their suspicions. Didn't mean to worry you."  
   
"That's all right, Tyler. I spent the time waiting very productively by coming up with creative new forms of corporal punishment."  
   
"Well, we've got a cast-iron case, so they'll all get sent down."  
   
"Not for them, for you."  
   
Sam started to laugh, his muscles tightening, causing Gene to grit his teeth and clutch at Sam's shoulder.  
   
"Bloody hell! I won't last long if you keep that up. Which would be a shame, seeing as how I've been looking forward to this."  
   
Sam felt a frisson of excitement run up his spine, arousal overcoming his languor. All sense of discomfort now gone, he shifted about in Gene's grasp, trying to increase the friction between them.   
   
***  
   
Gene gazed at Sam, taking in the flushed face and the lithe, smoothly muscled body wriggling in his lap. _Bloody hell – gorgeous cop indeed. _

   
He bent his knees and planted his feet flat on the bed, trying to restrict Sam's movements although it only seemed to make him squirm more.   
   
"So, you missed me, did you?" asked Gene.  
   
Sam glanced down at his cock which was now jutting up between them. "I suppose it would be too late to deny it."  
   
"Missed this, too?" Gene punctuated his question with a shallow thrust: about the best he could manage given the position they were in.  
   
Sam groaned. "You have no idea."   
   
Gene tilted his head to look at him. Sam met his gaze with half-lidded eyes, biting on his lower lip. Gene gave a slow nod, his own eyes narrowing.   
   
"I think I do. I know what a little slut you are, Tyler, and I'm surprised you managed to go as long as a month without a cock up your arse."  
   
Sam's eyes fluttered closed and his nostrils flared as he sucked in a shaky breath, clenching down on Gene again.   
   
Gene gave a satisfied grunt. "Thought so. You can't get enough, can you?"  
   
Gene's hands were no longer soothing, but were now slowly kneading his arse. Gene leant forward, bringing his mouth close to Sam's ear. He spoke in a low, velvety voice.   
   
"Tell me: what did you do without me for a month?"  
   
Sam whimpered a little, arching his back and exposing the length of his neck.  
   
"Did you bring yourself off with your hand?" He ran one thumb lightly over the tip of Sam's cock, feeling it twitch and jerk between their bodies in response. Sam gave a low, pleasure-filled moan.  
   
Gene shifted his other hand, stroking his fingers into Sam's cleft where they were joined together.   
   
"Did you push your fingers up your arse?"  
   
Sam rocked back, pressing against Gene's fingers, and for a moment Gene thought about pushing one in him alongside his own cock, but regretfully decided that might be more than Sam could comfortably manage at the moment. Instead, he withdrew his hand and feathered it lightly up Sam's spine.  
   
Gene leaned closer, his lips brushing Sam's ear.  
   
"Or did you, my flexible little tart, manage to suck your own cock?"  
   
Sam shuddered, pushing his hips towards Gene to increase the friction on his cock which was now leaking freely, smearing moisture across their heated skin. Gene released a long breath and pulled back.  
   
"Right, Tyler, if we don't move soon I'm going to explode and not in a good way, so shift your arse."  
   
They both moved but as Sam shifted to kneel, Gene's hands came up to grip his hips with bruising force.  
   
"Not like this." Gene said sharply.  
   
Sam froze, crouched, muscles trembling in the awkward position. Caught in Gene's heated gaze, he gave a low breathless moan.  
   
"I know what you want, you little whore," Gene growled out slowly.  
   
   
***  
   
Gene suddenly heaved to one side and rolled them both, pulling out of Sam and rising to his knees. Sam flailed, caught off-balance as Gene flipped him over, pushing him unceremoniously face-down on the bed. His legs were shoved apart, and a hand planted between his shoulder blades effectively pinned him in place as Gene drove into him.   
   
The thrust was sudden and deep, and Gene only paused for a moment before pulling back and slamming himself home again. Sensitised from the slow build-up, Sam lay stunned and breathless from the sensory overload.   
   
He was given little time to recover as Gene pulled his hips up and forced him to kneel, his shoulders still pushed to the bed, arse canted in the air as Gene began to thrust in long, steady strokes.  
   
"That's it, you dirty little boy. Your arse is just made for fucking…you're such a greedy slut, Tyler.…you want my thick cock rammed into you…"   
   
Sam's hands scrabbled for purchase on the smooth wood of the headboard as Gene increased his pace, panting as he shoved himself into Sam, but continuing to speak between thrusts.  
   
"You love it so much, you little bitch…. I could rent you out, couldn't I, put you on the game….. You'd make a fortune with this tight arse of yours…." Gene gasped out, Sam writhing and twitching under him.  
   
"That would be one way to see you get a good stretching…. You'd always be ready for me then, wouldn't you, you filthy prossie….. Bend you over any time and slide right in…."  
   
Sam groaned, low and guttural, at that image; all his senses focussed on Gene's voice and the feel of Gene's cock ploughing roughly into him. He braced himself on the headboard and pushed back, meeting Gene thrust for thrust.  
   
"Oh, yes….thought you'd love that idea… such a cheap little slut…. Not sure I want you loose and wet from other men, though…."  
   
They were both gasping for breath now, muscles flexing as Gene moved to grab Sam's hips. The angle shifted and Gene hit Sam's prostate directly, the bloom of intense pleasure a counterpoint to the sharp pain of Gene's fingers digging into him at the end of each stroke.     
   
"….no, dirty little bitch…"  
   
A firm hand wrapped around his cock.  
   
 "….you're all mine!"  
   
Sam felt the pressure reach boiling point as his orgasm hit, his whole body clenching in spasms, and the rhythm of Gene's hips stuttered as Gene came long and hard inside him.   
   
***  
   
It was a moment or two before either of them could move, and several minutes before they could actually disentangle themselves. Finally, Gene heaved himself off and slumped on the bed in a graceless heap, and Sam slowly rolled over onto his back.  
   
Sam cracked open an eye and squinted at Gene. "How did you know?"  
   
Gene huffed out a breathless laugh. "What, that you were in the mood for a bit of rough stuff?"  
   
Sam nodded.  
   
"I can always tell 'cos you go really quiet. Which is a novelty in itself, considering you spend most of the time yapping away."  
   
A lazy smile started to spread across Sam's face. "I bet you missed my yapping. You love me _because_ of my yapping."  
   
Gene conceded the point with a nod, starting to grin too. "That, and the fact that you're disgustingly creative in bed. Or do I mean creatively disgusting?"  
   
Sam laughed. "I have to say, _your_ yapping just now was particularly inventive."  
   
"You are clearly rubbing off on me – in more ways than one," Gene leered at him.  
   
Sam raised an amused eyebrow, turning his head to look at him. "Can you actually do double-entendres, or just the single ones?"  
   
Gene's grin turned smug. "You missed my single-entendres. You love me for my single-entendres…"  
   
They both started to snigger, still a little breathless from their exertions.  
   
Gene leaned over and planted a sloppy, affectionate kiss on Sam's mouth before flopping back down next to him.  
   
Sam yawned and reached out to pull the bed clothes over them. They were both in a mess, with mingled sweat, come and lube spread liberally around, but right at that moment Sam didn't think he could get out of bed if his life depended on it.   
   
He gave a languorous stretch and relaxed back into a comfortable sprawl. Gene rolled onto his side and moved closer, pressing his nose into Sam's hair with a contented sigh.   
   
"It's good to be home," Sam murmured, sleepily.  
   
Gene slid an arm over Sam's chest and gave him a gentle squeeze before sleep claimed them both.  
 

END


End file.
